sonic truth or dare
by shadamylova
Summary: U send in dares and truths and I force the characters to do them


Alli (shadamyluva); Hi everyone well I'm almost done with the ppgs truth or dare so I decided to write a sonic truth or dare ok so I will put the characters name in front of what they say so lets introduce the characters for oc's so far we have Annie Rose the hedgehog Amy Rose's sister

Annie; Hi peeps

And Kayla the hedgehog

Kayla; H-hi e-everyone how r u d-doing?

Now lets get to the characters Rouge the bat, Amy Rose the hedgehog and as I like to say the female ultimate lifeform, Cream the rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Sally the squirrel, Bunny the rabbot, Knuckles the echidna, Shadow the Ultimate lifeform or hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower the fox, Silver the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog, and Antoine D'Coolet the coyote

Everyone: hi

Annie; ok so if you want to become an oc then just fill this out

Name

Description

Favorite character sonic character

Favorite sonic couple such as Shadamy, Knuxouge, Tailseam, Silvaze... etc

And if u have watched sonic x befor that's all

Ok so now lets do some truths and dares that I came up with for each person

Rouge truth why do you like emeralds?

Amy dare kiss the faker aka Sonic then Shadow and tell only he girls who was a better kisser

Cream truth who do u like better Tails or Charmy the bee

Blaze dare flirt with all the guys but silver btw dont tell silver ur dare

Sally dare tell ur crush that you are madly in love with him

Bunny dare break up with antoine

Knuckles stick a bucket in ur head and feel ur way towards Rouge while saying I'm a perverted echidna

Shadow truth what do you think of you and Amy somehow being the father of silver

Tails is it true that you only pretended to liked cosmo to make Cream jelous

Sonic dare say I'm a doodoo head and then run into a wall

Rouge: because they are pretty and my father used to get me emeralds when he came home untill my parents split up

Amy; *kisses the faker and then shadow and walks over to the girls* shadow was a better kisser

Cream; who is charmy?

One of the chaotics

Cream: oh

Blaze: hey Knuckles have you been working out your muscels are so hard and strong.

Knuckles; Oh uh thanks Blaze for noticing I have

Blaze; *continues to flirt with guys and kisses Shadow on the cheek*

Amy; *pulls out piko piko hammer* Get away from my man bitch!

Blaze; *KO*

Silver; grr Shadow... GET BETTER CONTROL OVER YOUR GIRLFRIEND MAN Blaze... are you ok?

Blaze; silver... *falls asleep moaning silver*

Ok... uh I think it's Sallys turn

Sally; ok Sonic I-I l-l-love you very very much

Sonic; uhhhh sorry Sal but I don't like you at all I like Kayla and Amy

Sally; *runs out crying in her hands*

Alrighty then now for a comercial break

Speaker person thing: do you get sleepy at night? Do you do stuff in the morning? Well not any more! Now introducing Sleepytime Bee Gone! The only medication that keeps you up all night and in bed in the morning! Don't be asleep Bee Gone!

Now back to our regularly scheduled comedy

Bunny Rabbot: Antoine it's OVER! That felt good but I don't have to get back together with him do I?

Alli: nope

Bunny Rabbot; YAY

Antoine; *crying*

Alli; ok… so knuckles you do your dare!

Knuckles; ok! *puts a bucket on his head and reaches out making groping motions with his hands* I'm a perverted echidna I'm a perverted echidna I'm a perverted echidna *finds Rouge by groping her breasts*

Rouge; *knees knuckles in the soft spot*

Knuckles; Owwwwwww…. *falls over in pain*

Girls including hosts; LOL!

boys; Owwww I feel your pain bro

Alli; so Shadow? How do you feel about being Silvers father implying that Amy is your wife..

Shadow; I wouldn't have such an idiotic son but Amy being my wife ok

Sonic; grrrr she's my bitch bastard

Amy; oh shut up sonic

everyone but Shadow, Amy, and I; gasp

Amy; what

Cream; you just defended Shadow and told Sonic to shut up thats WHAT?

Amy; yeah so Sonic is a dummy and I'm no ones bitch no one can own me plus he broke my heart TWICE!

Shadow; ohhh you just got owned by Rose!

Amy; no he didn't I wouldn't want to own him

everyone exept Sonic and Amy; Ohhh

Sonic; hmph you're just jealous of my superiority

Amy; haha very funny wait that was a joke right

everyone else; Ohhh

Alli; ok guys well lets have Tails do his truth now

Tails; yeah it's true….

Cream; oh Tails that is sweet but frustrating! Do you know how mad I was! If she hadn't saved us by killing herself I would have killed her myself!

Tails; I'm sorry Cream I had no idea *starts mking out with her*

Everyone else; get a room!

Tails; you're just jealous because non of you have girl this hot

Cream; oh stop ur making me blush *starts making out again*

Alli; ok.. Sonic do ur dare

Sonic; oh hell no

Shadamyluva; ok be prepared to be thrown into the sonic fan pit

Sonic; *gets dumped in and ripped to shreds*

Alli; *holds up gun to mario* mario give meh all ur 1 up mushrooms now or die ur choice either way I get da mutherfucken mushrooms

Mario; *hands Alli mushrooms then curls up into a little ball mumbling*

Alli; thanks mario! :D *gives a mushroom to Sonic* well I let some of you off the hook today but don't get to exited because you may end up having to do extra next time

Kayla; well that's all for today see ya next time and all sonic characters belong to Sega not Alli if they did it wouldn't be called sonic it would be shadow and all sonic would be is a loser shadow imposter and instead of Shadow the hedgehog like all other games it would be about silver in the game that is now called shadow the hedgehog.

Annie; well see u next time and don't forget to send in truths and dares bye

Everyone; bye!


End file.
